Lost Blood
by Solest-Light-In-The-Dark
Summary: My daughter' He asked with an astonished expression on his face. 'Your daughter.' Hermione replied with a sad smile. Sometimes life throws you into difficult situations where you find the ones you love and the ones you have lost. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey guys. I would like to say welcome to my new story! It is an extreme angst I have to admit. I wrote this one because well my other story was going to take some time to settle into the angst category it belonged to. So yes... sorry if its a bit to dark for you but thats my writing style :P Even that smiley seems to happy...**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was in indescribable pain.

A loud, piercing scream rang through the Weasley household. Her scream. She knew it would be painful, all the guidance from Mrs Weasley had told her so. And even though Ginny was alongside her, wincing, and Mrs Weasley was coaxing her with a very motherly smile on her face, for Hermione, it felt like too much.

Where was she? At the Weasleys of course, the only place she knew she could go to. Harry and Ron? She had left them, alone, in the search for horcruxes. It pained her to say it but she did. She had told them she just couldn't anymore and only those at the Burrow understood why. She was pregnant when she left them. At first she thought she skipped her period because of the stress 'Yes, that must be it,' she had told herself over and over. But as soon as the Death Eaters cast the human revealing spell at the Lovegood's house, she knew differently.

It was Bellatrix Lestrange's fault she was gone right now. It was her fault that she left Harry and Ron and was now literally delivering life into the world. The bitch understood Hermione's mind set and that was why Hermione was going to kill her the next time she saw her.

Bellatrix Lestrange didn't think Crucio was enough, she knew Hermione would pull through it, heal slowly and then one day tell her children about her bravery. No, she punished Hermione, and cruelly. She also punished another, it was Draco Malfoy who had been told to rape her. How could he decline when his murderous aunt was so keenly listening at the door?

She didn't blame him.

She only blamed Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mrs Weasley was the only one in the house who understood the extent of the pain Hermione was going through and she sympathized with the poor girl. Hermione had never been a killer, and for her to kill an innocent child? That would be like someone telling her to kill Ron or Harry. She was unable to do it and faced a hard crossroads.

Kill her own blood or breath life into the baby as it was born.

It was quite obvious what she chose.

A baby's cry joined Hermione's dying scream. She moaned and let her head fall back onto the wet pillow.

'She's so cute.' Ginny exclaimed from at the foot of the bed now. She and Molly were cleaning the baby, Ginny had seen enough blood in her life to not mind now, with extreme care. The baby was whimpering.

'It's a girl!' Molly exclaimed proudly.

Hermione sighed and forced her head up. Molly placed the baby, which was now wrapped in a pink blanket with small little unicorns galloping around the surface of it, in Hermione's arm.

'She's gorgeous.' Hermione breathed with great effort. She moved the edge of the blanket of her face. She gave a little yawn.

'That is the cutest thing I've seen.' Ginny said peering over Hermione's shoulder with shining eyes. 'All that pain is worth seeing that I suppose? What will you name her?' Ginny smiled softly at the babies fluttering eyes.

'Considering her father it should be something that relates to him too.' Hermione said holding one of the babies tiny fists in her own.

'Who cares about her father?' Fred, or George, said appearing next to their mother.

'It's whats right.' Molly hissed at the boys.

'You had a couple of fancy ones.' Ginny replied softly, she glared at her twin brothers for a moment then looked back down at the baby. 'You had tons! Natasha, Natalie.' She listed, counting her fingers.

'No... It should be something Latin.' Hermione whispered. 'What do you think about... Elda Rose Granger-Malfoy?'

'Very regal.' Molly said with a smile. She had not approved of Draco being the father at first but soon accepted the fact that it was not Ronald's baby she was delivering.

'Yea... I heard Elda was Latin for something so it should fit. If its not Latin then he can go repopulate and name his own children.' Hermione said with a smile.

'Must the Malfoy be at the end?' The twins moaned.

The baby made a small gurgling noise and a little happy squeal as she chewed softly on one of Hermione's fingers. They made a collective aw.

'Okay, come on, she needs to feed Elda. Out, out!' Molly said waving her arms widely.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm to stop her from leaving. Molly smiled from the doorway and mouthed 'call me if you need me.'

'It hurts right?' Ginny asked with a slightly pained expression on her face.

'Noo... Not at all!' Hermione said sarcastically. 'I hope Ron will understand... though knowing his temper, I doubt he will.'

Ginny gave a shrug and turned away as Hermione began to feed Elda. 'Will you ever tell Malfoy? I mean, he is the father.'

'We'll see... when he matures enough to find out he got me pregnant then yes I suppose.' Hermione took Elda away from her chest. 'You can look now.'

Elda made a wide, silent yawn with her tiny mouth and her little fists shot up into the air, making wild motions for just a moment before her head lolled to the side and one of her fingers retreated to her mouth and the other around Hermione's finger.

'I am going to have many children just because I saw that.' Ginny said with an awed expression on her face.

Hermione smiled. 'She has his eyes...' She said softly.

It was true. Elda had exactly her fathers eyes already, the stormy blue that had haunted her dreams for far to long already. The tufts of her hair were a bright luscious blonde only a tad darker than his, though it had Hermione's curls. She had Hermione's petite nose and body but Draco's elf like face, she was truly gorgeous.

'I'll let you get some sleep.' Ginny whispered and closed the door softly.

Hermione stared at Elda until her mind finally wandered into a nightmare with Draco's sorry eyes pleading her for forgiveness and his demented aunt cackling from just next to him.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sort of scared about how this plot will go... I have a few ideas and they are all sort of revolving around unnecessary character death xD Sorry if I confused some birth deals or something, but being a teenager I don't think I will be testing pregnancy out for a while xD Just realised I was supposed to be doing homework. Meh :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEN I WILL UPDATE BOTH STORIES IN QUICK SUCCESSION :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: 405 hits. **

**4**

**0**

**5**

**I am not kidding, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! That's, that's like popular xD And there goes my ability to write properly xD I want to thank you so much and and I WILL continue this, just because you guys are so awesome :D I didn't think this would be such a big hit, the 42 emails on my account say differently (so do those 405 hits xD) and the 11 reviews. 11!!!! You make me feel special xD**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

* * *

*Three Hours Later*

A small, despairing whimper woke Hermione up. She looked at the ceiling, which was covered in small flecks of dark gun powder, then noticed the sound coming from a bundle in her arms. For the smallest moment she had no idea what was going on, then realised it was her daughter making that distraught noise.

She uncovered Elda's pretty little face and the girl gave her an annoyed look, the same her father had worn for a large percentage of his life. Her eyes had changed. They were no longer their grey cloud covered blue but a blue that resided at the sea side, rocking two and fro, crashing against the rocks and forcing the thin sea spray to come to the surface.

Hermione panicked and quickly ran with the bundle to Mrs Weasley who had set her room up so smartly next to hers.

'Whats the matter sweetie?' She said with a smile.

'I- I- I don't know, am I doing something wrong? Is she hurt or- or...' Hermione prattled on under her breath as Mrs Weasley carried the bundle back to Hermione's room.

'Your not doing anything wrong, she just wants something.' Mrs Weasley said with a motherly smirk.

That kind of smirk a mother gave you when she knew something you didn't. She used to use it a lot on her children (never Ginny though), after a while the twins began smirking back, quite commonly because they had played a prank she had no clue about. That annoyed her and also made her proud.

''What should I do first?' Hermione asked, now bringing herself up to full height.

'See if she needs her diaper changed, I will be here the whole time.'

Hermione checked Elda's thin, wizard diaper with extreme care and nor seeing, nor smelling anything (thankfully) she looked at Mrs Weasley for further guidance.

'I'll go get a bottle, its a bit harder trying to breast feed them when they are squirming.' She replied. Hermione looked down at Elda, she was indeed squirming her little heart out.

Mrs Weasley returned with a bottle filled with warm milk, Hermione took the girl into her arms and began to slowly feed her. Elda, who was turning out to be incredibly like her father, chugged the milk down barely pausing for air, successfully choking and spluttering a few times along the way. By the end of the bottle the bottom most of her face was a milky white.

Hermione smiled and wiped her face then burped her.

'See, its easy.' Mrs Weasley said and then left the room.

Hermione grabbed one of the baby singlets on her bedside table and put it on.

A pretty creamy pink unicorn with a golden horn was galloping over Elda's shoulder and around her waist, with soft, musical _clip clop_ sounds that lulled the baby to sleep.

* * *

*In The Morning*

Mr Weasley had made it back from Aunt Muriel's with bad, bad news. The Death Eaters were expected to make a stand. If there was no one there for them to fight with, the muggles would die. And not lightly, no.

Ginny groaned when her mother firmly stated no to the idea of her fighting. Hermione knew she could have, but that the action would be frowned upon greatly, she softly banged her head on the surface of the table. Nobody else had thought of what she was thinking now.

Mr Weasley and all the boys left to prepare upstairs, the women roamed the bottom floor now. Mrs Weasley went to help them find suitable anti-jynx clothes.

'What is it?' Ginny murmured softly.

'If Malfoy dies I swear I will go out their and bring him back to life.' Hermione hissed.

Ginny looked utterly confused. 'What in Merlin's name have I missed?'

'I will not have my only child grow up with her father dying a Death Eater, killed by her mothers extended family. Is the pureblood society against me?' She groaned. 'Other than you and the Weasleys of course.'

Ginny gave an understanding nod and sympathetic smile, then went to usher the news to Mrs Weasley.

'Your father is a bastard, you know that?' Hermione said to a wide awake Elda. 'And _please_ don't let me catch you using that word, ever.'

Elda smiled and clapped her hands in front of her creamy face.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting distraught on the dark, hard stone floor. Tears were coming thick and fast out of his eyes. He rocked himself like a child and stifled a sob. He knew the Dark Lord was evil... but what he had done... _that_... that was _genocide_. His mad aunt had stood their with wild eyes and had not given a damn... she hadn't with Sirius. Why should she now?

The other Death Eaters had quickly shut up and gotten out of the Dark Lords way as he prowled forward to Draco, wand at the ready, pointing at him. 'You will fight at our first, and pray, our last stand. Understood?' The Dark Lord hissed. 'You will take blood and you will shed blood, the blood of your enemies. It will run cold onto the ground and stain your hands red, but you shall not care. You will feel pain but you will make them positively _writhe _in agony. Their screams will echo through the night, waking the muggles to their imminent death. If only the Order understood that we don't play fairly.' He smiled a thin lipped smile.

He fixated his mind on Hogwarts as he replied, keeping the offensive snake from slither in through the cracks in his mind. 'Yes master.' Draco replied, looking into the slippery mans eyes.

'Bellatrix, he is yours for the night, we shall dine to the sound of his screams.' The heavy lidded woman nodded with an inhumane expression cloaking her face.

She grabbed his collar and dragged him to the torture chamber. He thought of Hogwarts once more. With a cackle that rivalled the Dark Lord's himself she cast the torture spell over and over, giving him only a moments rest in between, in those moments he not once begged, but instead thought of those he had caused pain through the same spell.

At last his mind thought of Hermione and how much worse the torture must have been for her.

The pain broke through and he arched his back and screamed.

Somewhere in the distance a brown haired girl dropped her book and moaned painfully.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ay? I had no idea of what I was going to write to raise the word count to my desired over 1000. I guess we needed some Draco in it :D **

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**RoseSecretsTC: Don't worry, I sometimes don't feel like logging in either :) Thanks for the review :D**

** : It's so nice to have someone call your story awesome :) And I will continue, in sickness (I hope not) and in health!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Do you guys mind spoilers? I think I have some here, not sure if this person dies *sigh*. What a sad thing to forget. If your not to fussed about spoilers, go ahead. But it might not be a spoiler so emm... xD**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

**

* * *

**

The pain shot up through her spine and settled into all her extremities. She had been having these pains for 9 months now and had quickly figured out what they were.

It was Draco.

The pain tingled uncertainly as if deciding whether to stay or go then stopped, he was fighting the pain, she knew it.

Ginny was next to her. 'Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE!' She stage whispered.

'It's nothing, totally nothing.' She said.

'It didn't look like nothing!'

'Do me a favor and don't tell Molly.' Hermione said.

'Fine, but you will explain what happened, right now you look like you are going to fall flat on your face.'

Hermione gave a weak smile and indeed, fell flat on her face onto the couch.

She knew exactly what he was feeling, the Cruciatus. But there was despair mingling their too. Haunting him, driving him to the brink of insanity. The pain had gripped at her insides and twisted them. It was no where near childbirth, but it was up their, on top of her list.

She rubbed her stomach and wondered, what had he to done to be cursed so heavily?

* * *

*The Next Day*

A deep, anxious feel penetrated the very heart of the Weasleys home, stealing their warmth, whispering dangerous promises into their ears, begging them to come to the darkness and lose their slowly diminishing sanity. The males had left to fight. Hundreds of wizards, good and bad, male and female, young and old had been told about the epic battle that was to occur.

No one was able to sleep, not even baby Elda who sat wide eyed on the couch wrapped snugly in her blankets, her eyes following the pacing figures, she made not a sound, as if to not disturb the peaceful doom that seemed to be pressing in on all sides.

A deathly hymn of rain lashed at the windows and oozed under the doorways. The cold seeped in through all the cracks, no matter how small, fighting for a host to drown in despair.

They had left early in the morning but it was now nightfall.

Hermione could feel pain lashing at her ankles, stomach and head occasionally, but most of all, she could hear his suicidal thoughts.

_What in Merlin's name happened to him? _She pondered.

A tidal wave of anguish and sorrow crushed her into the ground. Molly and Ginny ran to her side and at that very moment as the tidal wave hit her Elda let out a high pitched scream. Molly grabbed the girl and ushered her closer to her mother.

Hermione hugged her knees and her eyes became blank and unfocused, Elda's followed en suite. Molly and Ginny cast quick worried glances at each other. Elda grabbed for her mother and Hermione quickly reached back, her eyes never returning back to focus.

'What's going on?' Ginny whispered as a bolt of lightning thundered towards the earth with a loud crack.

'War.' Molly whispered back and cradled her daughter.

The war now really had begun.

* * *

It was that time that if this was a movie everyone would be holding each others hands, possible silent tears writing their paths down someones face. It would be that time when the children would quickly make the excuse of more popcorn to avoid the gloominess that was seemingly reaching out with ghostly grey hands.

But its not a movie, its a reality.

Mrs Weasley's piercing cries filled the Burrow. There was no escape from the pain... it lingered as a foul stench...

Fred was dead.

George had come back to tell them, Mr Weasley was still fighting.

Ginny had fallen to the ground and stared at the empty floor in front of her as if it provided the answers to all her questions, but it didn't. George had slowly lowered himself to her level and had his bloodstained arm wrapped around her shivering form.

Hermione and Elda had not moved.

The despair had reached the point where she wanted to grab a knife and pierce her heart and be done with. Like a song it reached its climax but then slowed to a dull thump. The things she saw swam before her eyes and just like the music she fell with a thump.

_____

An angel was what she saw, its pale beautiful hands picked her up and smiled bleakly at her and pointed back down to Earth. Hermione shook her head.

'I don't want to go back.' She whispered.

'You must, it is your destiny.' The angel murmured.

'To much pain...' She said, now looking the angel straight in the eyes.

The angel smiled and pushed her, she fell endlessly through the white clouds until blackness covered her eyes.

_____

Hermione woke up to see herself sprawled on one end of the Weasley's long couch, at the other end the one person she thought she would never see again.

Draco Malfoy was laying their with blood caking most of his uncovered skin. Bruises were blooming at odd spots everywhere and the number of gashes and cuts could have outnumbered all of the Weasley's in the world. His breathing was uneven and occasionally he would twitch painfully.

Hermione knew it was painful for him, she could feel it, number than his pain of course, but it coursed through her body leaving not a trace behind, just slivers of numbness.

She blinked a few times over.

Why in all places was he here?

"Oh Hermione dear!'

Hermione slowly turned to the figure of Mrs Weasley running up to her with outstretched arms. Hermione smiled weakly and let Molly engulf her in a warm hug that drowned out much of Draco's pain and sadness.

'How come he is here?' She asked, turning her head back to his twitching form.

His lips were a light pink with blue forming at the corners, but not from cold, his skin had a grey tinge where it showed and somehow he looked _fragile_. It scared Hermione.

A large, warm fire was blazing in the fireplace and George, Mr Weasley, Charlie and Ginny were all sitting in a somber silence. Covered in a blanket was presumably Fred's body. Ginny sniffled and George rested his head on her shoulder. Mr Weasley was holding a cup of steaming tea that was probably burning him, but he didn't seem to notice.

'He asked us to kill him.' Mr Weasley said with a blank expression. 'He didn't say why, but he asked us to.' He stood up and walked to the window where light drops of water occasionally flew through.

Hermione turned to Draco.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

* * *

**Wow, I feel so evil with ANOTHER cliff hanger xD You guys must think I'm a Witch with a capital B :D Sorry about that angel thing, she was just feeling REALLY suicidal I suppose (Elda did not get that, she still had her innocence!)**

**Don't worry, the next update will be fast! The weather around my area is bad which influences my depressing writing :) Hopefully a huge storm, oh I wish.**

**If you guys have any questions about the story PLEASE ask me and don't leave the story alone :D Random, I know, but I just wanted to put that out their.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! :D AND READS, AND VISITS, AND I SHOULD SHUT UP, SHOULDN'T I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! I have a song for this chapter. It's really beautiful. I cry when I hear it :) Sorry about that cliffhanger last chapter. I promise you I will get more! You hate me don't you :D**

**http: // www . youtube . com / watch ?v =PZ DLr xMX Qq o**

**Follow that link and backspace the spaces :D I promise this song will appear later in the story to. I'm making lyrics to it. I promise you the darkness will be ever present in this story, but there are silver linings. This chapter had a slight silver lining :D I hope you guys like the song! If you find anything else good for music in my stories, message me, review me, ANYTHING! I want to make this song as surreal as possible :D**

**

* * *

  
Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

**

* * *

**

One painful twitch.

Another painful twitch.

And on the last, his eyes slowly and painfully opened.

They looked bloodshot and teared up. His mouth parted in a small gasp of pain as he lifted his head up.

Was he dead? He certainly hoped so. Never in his fucked up life had he so much wanted to die. After seeing that happen in front of him he couldn't carry on. After all he had done, was wanted to do and was told to do. Go here, kill their innocent child, bring some of her blood. Rape Granger. Kill _Dumbledore_. It was too much all together. The pressure made his knees weak and want to buckle, his eyes swam with visions of those dead and their fear, then he started hearing things.

Terrible things.

Only to be amplified a tenfold when Voldemort was around.

He hoped he was dead.

It felt like it.

Though pain pounded at his flesh like an annoying bug it was warm around him. Actually _warm_. He could feel a blanket covered over him and he felt rested, though still horrible. When was the last time he felt rested? Blimey... who knew? And there were people around him. Alive and well, living the prime of their lives. A babies happy giggle was playing somewhere. Concerned voices were hovering around his ears and mind until he could make sense of them.

'Shh. Leave the poor man alone, Merlin knows what he's been through.' Molly commanded.

Hermione was sitting across the room from Draco. Drifting between staring at him and holding her head in her hands.

She had previously tried reading but couldn't. Not when the father of her _child _was lying half dead only a few meters away. It would have been inhumane if she acted like she didn't have a care in the world.

Elda was smiling widely, as if she knew her father was finally in her presence.

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, she couldn't comfort her when her own sorrows so madly dominated her heart. Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley were tending to him, trying so hard, so hard, to keep their sorrows at bay. George was next to Ginny. He breathed, he spoke, but he wasn't himself.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Draco. She rubbed her elbow to try and keep the warmth in.

Mr and Mrs Weasley watched the pair avidly. Merlin knew what his reaction would be to Hermione.

She stood over him. His eyes wandered around aimlessly over other details of the Burrow until he noticed her shadow.

'Granger?' He whispered throatily.

A thin, jagged cut next to his lip split open slightly and red blood dripped over his face.

'Oh shit!' Hermione half yelled half spoke. 'Let me fix that for you.'

A trickle of crimson blood trickled into his open mouth and he coughed and spluttered. 'Blood.' He literally spat.

The cut opened further.

'Shut up, your opening the cut more.' She commanded and shoved his head back down into the equally crimson pillow.

He groaned but didn't complain. Hermione dabbed a clean, white cloth on the blood. Determination showed on her face as she tried not to poke him, well, more than necessary. She still thought of him as git.

She grabbed an ointment of the lamp stand and also dabbed some of the thick, foul smelling ointment around his busted lip. He made a face and another cut split open.

Hermione sighed. 'Malfoy you are the biggest prat I have ever known.'

'Hear hear.' Said a solemnly bright George.

Ginny hugged her brother warmly.

Hermione covered most of the cuts on his face with the ointment, satisfied that she had pissed him of enough. She smirked and stood up. 'You may speak, but open another cut again and I will club you with my book.'

He winced. Heaven was incredibly far away...

'Why did you do it?' Mr Weasley asked. 'Why did you ask us to kill you?'

The colour drained from Draco's face. The red blood that had flowed so freely from his skin minutes ago didn't seem to exist. He closed his eyes. 'My mothers dead.'

Hermione closed her eyes. She for one did know what it was like to be totally and utterly alone. Did anyone else she know get raped by their enemy then pregnant? She knew that feeling all to well.

'Voldemort killed her, made me and _father_,' he spat the word father, 'watch. Lucius barely gave a damn. She was the only reason worth living... mum...' The look of emotion on his bleak face seemed to scare everyone. 'What was the reason to live when you have nothing other then torture, murder and rape ahead of you?' Both Hermione and him winced at the word rape.

'Me and Malfoy need to talk everyone, okay?' Hermione flexed her fingers, Draco's eyes darted to her and an even sadder expression filled his somber eyes.

'Take as long as you need dear.' Molly whispered.

The rest left without a word. Ginny gave her a faltering smile and George's face lit up with a joke he had just thought of then quickly filled with horror and sadness. He left without a word too.

Elda was long asleep, not even her father could keep her awake.

'Look Malfoy-' Hermione began.

'I'm sorry. I did some fucked up things in the past but I shouldn't have done that... that was weak of me.' He closed his eyes.

'Don't swear.' Hermione said quickly.

He looked at her with an amused expression on his face. 'You _still _don't swear Granger?' He teased, though his eyes were still quite dead.

'No, I was considering the present company.' Hermione said with a brief look of uncertainty on her face.

He looked immensely puzzled. 'Who?'

Hermione stood from her spot on the couch, next to his feet. 'Don't move, you'll hurt yourself.'

'You're telling that to the guy who wants to _die _Granger. Is there any point, I mean really?' He said quite seriously.

'Just don't.' Hermione replied.

He didn't move. She retreated to the armchair where a small bundle lay, Elda was sleeping. Her little fists moved occasionally and little puffs of air could be seen moving thin threads that had come of her blanket in the air. Hermione very gently picked her up and brought her back to the couch.

'Another Weasley?' Draco asked, seemingly bored though his eyes seemed intrigued as to why she was showing him this.

'Actually no.' Hermione said with a small smile and uplifted look in her eyes. 'Another Malfoy.'

The cut split open again.

* * *

**In case anybody is wondering, the cuts split open because of the movement of muscles in his face. The ointment is like a lubricant so it stops the cut from opening and if it does, less blood spills :D I hope thats right, because I just made that up xD Its wizard ointment, okay? If my theory is wrong, thats because only WIZARD ointment does that.**

**Another like 40 emails in my inbox from you guys. You did siriusly make me cry. Siriusly. No really, out of happiness you guys made me cry. Could everyone PLEASE review this story. Not just to make it seem better, but because I really WANT to improve my writing. So please. The people who review telling me about how they like having it split into POV's (sort of) and about me rambling on about pain, despair, death does help, really :D**

**For now, bye guys, I should shut, just so pleased with all of you. But yes, some people have begun figuring out what this connection between Draco and Hermione are (the one where they share their pains) so congratulations! You are so smart, I'm sirius. And if anyone has any ideas. I'm open to ANYTHING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Trust me, you guys do make me cry from happiness, no matter how much suicidal stuff I write, I do have my happy hypes.**

**Oh and by the way, how was the song?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hey guys :D I would like to thank EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! 47 REVIEWS! That is magical and awesome and I am so happy :D I do this every chapter don't I? But omg, I am so proud of you guys :D Keep reviewing! I'm at school right now, writing, how retarded is that. I nearly failed my test, oh sigh...**

**Did you guys like the song! Nobody told me! DID YOU LIKE THE SONG? Seriously, I am going to be putting music all through the chapters now :D**

**Well guess what, THERE IS A NEW SONG THIS CHAPTER! WOOT! Well, part of this chapter. I have to quickly get the link.**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

* * *

'Your daughter.' Hermione said softly.

'My daughter?' He asked looking quite astonished.

The deathly feel that had been residing in the Burrow quickly dissipated. The promising lies that had been whispered in their ears was gone, the darkness that filled their hearts was now gone. He was smiling softly. That one smile brought the Burrows homely feel back from the clutches of insanity.

'She has your eyes, you know?' Hermione replied with a small smile.

He looked up at Hermione. 'Really?'

'Just a shade lighter. She's mostly like you though, nearly all you actually.' Hermione said.

'I bet you she's going to be a smart ass, just like you.' He smirked.

'I can still club you with my book, you do know that?' Hermione began.

He smiled brightly at her.

Elda was laying on Draco's chest, only separated by a brown, cosy blanket so that she wouldn't be covered in blood. She looked peaceful. Draco was holding one of the tiny hands in his and was till gazing admiringly at her. The little kitten on her pyjamas was also asleep, curled up in a small little ball, occasionally flicking her tail. Elda's little thin, rosy lips were parted in a small breath, her little even pinker tongue occasionally moistened her lips. Draco watched every movement with great caution and interest.

'I'll go get the others, they're probably waiting for raised voices or something.' Hermione said softly.

Draco gave her a small nod and resumed watching the baby.

______

Molly had patched up Draco's wounds as best as she could that night, he was now able to move without pain and rattling gasps.

He was sleeping in Hermione's room, the very same room Elda had been born in. He was sleeping on a transfigured bed, just across from Hermione, Elda lay in her cot. Even though Elda had slept through much of the day she seemed to still be tired. She yawned widely and quickly snuggled into her blankets.

Draco and Hermione both watched.

They smiled at each other and Hermione smartly raised a book next to her bed just to let him see, he hurried to bed.

Hermione smirked and let sleep engulf her, long gone where the stormy eyes, now just red, blue and bright green ones haunted her.

______ **Listen to the song now --- http: // www. youtube .com /watch ?v= 08RYp- uDpPo**

**Elda was despairing again, her own personal baby noise for crying. Hermione woke up instantly. Fed her, burped her and changed her. Then remembered something, sometimes her mother used to have to lull or sing her to sleep. Hermione gently picked up the whimpering Elda and took her into the Weasley's lounge.**

She sat down and lit the lights dimly.

Elda looked up at her with stormy grey eyes and pink spots on her fine cheekbones. She looked scared, _she must have had a nightmare. _Hermione reasoned.

She smiled softly at the baby.

Draco crept into the room and leaned against the doorway. He recognized Hermione humming a song his mother used to sing to him in his childhood.

She began to sing, she had an airy voice that fit the song perfectly.

_You are my angel,_

_my reason to live._

_You are the one I want to hold tight._

_I'll fight away your worst nightmare._

_Don't worry sweetheart._

_I'm here,_

_I'm here._

She paused.

_Dream on little one, don't fear._

_Momma's here,_

_Oh so near._

_Daddy will fight for you too, don't be scared._

_We'll be with you, forever._

_Little darling don't cry your tears._

_Those teardrop tears._

_We can cry them for you don't fear._

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek and she smiled.

_Never be scared, darling._

_Oh darling I love you._

_Love you,_

_so much._

_So much._

_You can't comprehend my love._

_I forgot the rest of the words..._

Elda was asleep. Hermione's tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

'The rest of the words are "I will hold you so tight in my arms, I can feel your heart beating."'

Hermione jumped at his soft voice.

'You scared me. How do you know the song?' She checked to see if Elda was asleep, but the little baby was far of already.

'My mum used to sing it to me when I was a kid.' He smiled quite sadly at the fond memory, suddenly his hands became incredibly interesting. 'I used to be able to play it, I'm sure if I tried... she taught me to versions of it. I'll show you one day.'

Hermione placed her hand gently on his cut shoulder. 'One day. Now come on, I'm not singing it again, we should all get some rest.'

* * *

**First non-cliffhanger chapter! How did you like it? Yes I came up with that lullaby and I can sing it, slightly bad on the really high pitched notes but if it was anyone else singing it other than me, I would cry, crying from my own singing would be pompous and arrogant (I think).**

**So how did you like it? This chapter is beginning to go into that silver lining I talked about :D**

**Keep reviewing guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Hey guys :D Just wanted to tell you I might be abandoning Blooming Love, just to get into the hang of this story, can't keep up with the demand -.- But yes... If anyone was wondering why Hermione is so calm around Draco it's because of a plot idea I have which will shock you all.**

**Why is Draco so calm around Hermione and Elda? Because you know when you lose something close to you, you grab on to virtually anything? Well thats what it was always like for me, so basically, I made Draco like that :D Hope that is good enough for you.**

**

* * *

  
Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

**

* * *

**

A flame reflected of his stormy eyes.

Draco was sitting in front of the warm Weasley fire. The light dance in his eyes and gave him a slightly tanned look that looked quite frankly odd on him. The was a cup of warm tea in his hand. He took a sip.

A lone tear ran down a translucent path to its brothers and sisters.

He continued to watch the fireplace.

The tear fell into his tea but he paid no attention. He continued to watch. It was warm but he felt cold, he wasn't sick, but all the things he had done seemed to chill him to the core. Mother would have wanted him away from the Dark Lord. But she had always wanted to see her first grandchild... she never would now.

And why was Hermione so _human _around him. Wasn't he the one who caused her so much pain through that one act? He didn't understand. It was like she knew something he didn't, but should. He blinked and another tear rolled down the pathway as the others had before it.

He felt someone sit down next to him and looked up expecting to see Hermione in her nightgown with a sad smile. Instead George sat down with another cup of tea in his hand.

'It's hard losing them, isn't it?' George said and placed the cup onto the low coffee table before him. 'I never thought he would be gone. Just _poof_.' He paused and stared into the fire like Draco. 'I don't know what to do anymore... am I supposed to change? He just fell... what could I do? He was hit. And _poof_ he was gone...' George was about to get up when Draco replied.

'Voldemort tortured her first, made her cry... then he killed her... At first I thought it was a ploy or he just knocked her unconscious. Then the blood... there was so much. She smiled at me looking at her then gone. Just...'

'Just poof.' George finished for him and sat back down next to him. 'I suppose you're lucky to have Elda?'

'She means the world to me already, I guess I just latched onto her since mum died and she was already related to me... I suck as a parent though.' Draco smiled slightly.

'Your kidding me? Hermione is so happy with you, she thought you would freak.' George smiled at the thought.

Draco smiled. 'Guess I didn't though.'

'Mm. Guess you didn't.'

Draco looked at George as he was standing up, his cheeks were too shining with tears. George gave him a sad smile then walked out of the room while draining his cup of tea.

Draco stared at the fire before throwing the tea into the fire and dousing it.

_____

*That Morning*

Draco was in the kitchen with Molly, apparently he needed some hands on experience with knives, he was given a thick knife with a shining steel blade. He looked incredibly nervous around it and for good reason, he had soon cut himself deeply in the finger. The blood oozed out and he cried out in shock and pain.

Molly bustled him over to the table and set about bandaging his throbbing finger. He looked away from the blood and ignored the nausea that swooped down on him like a bird of prey.

He walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Mr Weasley who was staring out the window like he did daily now.

Mr Weasley took one look at his finger. 'She made you try to use the kitchen knives didn't she?'

'Yep...'

Mr Weasley chuckled and grabbed a muggle magazine, Draco excused himself to go to the bathroom.

On the way he met Hermione, she was running her hand under warm water, the water was running red.

'What happened?' He asked, she was wincing in pain.

'Oh,' she jumped at his sudden appearance, 'I- I cut myself with the same knife you did.' She gave him a weak smile.

The water faded to a light pink then she quickly wrapped a wad of toilet paper around it but not before he found the cut was in almost the same place as his.

She looked dizzy and he let her walk past.

Then he realised the cut was exactly where his was.

'Ahhh fuck.'

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!! BAHAHAHA! How does this make you feel? Me doing this? Cliffhangering every chapter (nearly) xD**

**Please review! I hope you liked the talk with George, it was hard to write, but I had too. Stay tuned :D**

**Oh and BTW, you guys have flooded me with about 150 emails. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU :D And yes, I read every review, if I don't reply to it, don't worry, I do value your review incredibly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Not as many reads for the last chapter as usual, damn. I have to step it up a bit :D Ahh well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

* * *

Hermione watched her finger in a daze, the connection was getting worse, and the blood, there was so much more than what there usually was. She stumbled down the corridor and backed against the wall. She felt completely dizzy, like the walls were pressing in on her, squeezing the life out of her. Her finger throbbed at an incredible rate and she felt herself slide to the ground.

The world spun around her and she hit her head against the wall but didn't realise.

_It's just the sight of blood, that's all. _She rationalised but even her thoughts were beginning to jumble together and soon rational thought was gone too.

Back in the bathroom Draco had gotten a terrible headache and his bandaged cut throbbed horribly for a few moments before going away. A confused expression came bestowed his face then a look of realisation.

He walked back out of the bathroom and walked down the opposite direction of the staircase. She was huddled against the wall with her eyes closed. Her finger was bleeding again and her hand was covered in blood.

He picked her up and took her into Percy's abandoned room.

It was still incredibly clean and so he sat her down on the bed. It took her a few moments but she quickly came round.

She gave a painstaking moan at the sight of her hand and her eyes widened considerably.

'I suppose this wasn't a cut?' He asked through gritted teeth as he ripped part of Percy's pillowcase apart and began to bandage her hand.

'It was.' She lied faintly.

He stopped bandaging her hand and looked her straight in the eye.

'You figured it out then?' She whispered. Part of her felt so scared that she wanted to run away and never look back, the other felt oddly calm knowing he couldn't do anything against her.

'You should have told me.' He gritted out.

'Oh yes, and imagine your reaction.' She spat back and yanked her arm out of his. Her thoughts quickly clouded again and he grabbed her arm and gave her an 'See?' type of look.

'How did you figure it out?' He asked, again, not quite as concerned as Ginny or George would have been.

'Books.' She said with a not so real chuckle. 'And you?'

'Mum taught me, it only happens to Pureblood families so I suppose it would make sense for her to tell me, obviously I wouldn't have to worry about it until I became of age.' He sighed and finished the bandage of.

'Could you... explain what exactly it is, none of the books I read on it made much sense...' Hermione winced but let him continue holding her hand because she had a feeling if he let go she would start bleeding quite badly again.

'When anyone who is classified as a Pureblood comes of age their whole status is pretty much totally erased. No matter how much money you could have made as a kid, its given to your parents for your trust fund for times become rough for you, the others I don't remember but the biggest one is you get classified as a virgin again. Something about when you're young you don't understand the fundamentals of relationships and so all your flings and etc are totally meaningless.' He looked at Hermione. 'This is awkward for you I suppose?'

'Oh no, my enemy just figured out that he was my first, very un-awkward situation.' She said with a casual flick of her uninjured hand.

He smirked.

'Is this... connection... for life?' She asked.

He looked in her eyes. 'You mean this shit called marriage? Only for the rest of our lives and presumably afterlives.'

'Oh joy.' Hermione said with a sigh and placed her head on her knees.

Draco left his hand resting on her back.

'What happened when you left Potter and Weasley?' He asked, wincing at using their last names normally.

She sighed and lifted her head back up, she was crying.

'It was a month after we... you know... that I realised I was pregnant with Elda. All three of us were at the Lovegood's. I'm sure you knew about the deal they made with him. Give us Potter, you get Luna back... well he called them. When they cast the human life form revealing spell I felt her kick. I had thought that I might have been for a while now, I skipped my period and I felt so odd. That was my proof. I knew Harry would understand but Ron would want me to kill Elda, I mean she was connected to you. So I did some research on the topic and then I found out about the Pureblood marriage thing too and I realised that I couldn't stay there at all.

'So I told them I had to go, Harry got me, he saw it in my expression I suppose, but Ronald got really mad... he started yelling and calling me things and then he slapped me.' She stopped and looked at the ceiling for a few moments. 'I guess that was the final reason for me to leave and so I walked out and dissapparated. Last thing I saw was Ron apologising and Harry looking so sad... And so I left them...' She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder.

'When I came to the Weasley's they first tested to see if it was really me... I first told Ginny, then Molly and Arthur and slowly Fred and George got the picture of why I was suddenly incredibly large.' She looked Draco straight in the eyes.

Her face was shining with tears and her hair looked messy.

'I'm sorry.' Draco sighed.

His eyes had lost all their colour again.

'What about you?'

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. 'Not really sure, I was unconscious probably 25% of the time. All I know is Voldemort found my mum hugging me, he thought it was weak. He played around with her a bit, torture mainly, thought he got _Lucius _to rape her. Then when I thought it was all finished and she would be okay Voldemort just raised his wand and she was gone.' A few tears trickled down his face now too.

'I lost it for most of that time, forgot who I was, why I was there, forgot my reason to live... then everything started becoming so painful one day, worse than Crucio, I suppose that was Elda being born?' He looked back at Hermione.

'Glad you felt some of my pain.' Hermione said with a watery smile.

'I'm glad to be a guy, I can say that. But yea, then a few days later I was given to be Bellatrix's torture toy, she was thrilled at that. Wove in and out of consciousness for a while after that. Then we went to our first stand at a muggle suburb. I went right in front of Mr Weasley and asked him to kill me. The look of shock on his face, I remembered hearing him yelling after Fred died, it was the loudest yell in the whole battle. I remember he hit me with a spell and hoping I was dead.

'When I woke up I thought I was in Heaven, though I didn't deserve it, everything was warm and loving. Then it turns out I was wrong and I see you hovering over me. Then Elda... she was so easy to attach to since mum is gone.' He sighed and rested his head on Hermione's.

'Life is gay...' She began.

'So are Pureblood marriages...' He chuckled dryly.

'We should tell the others, shouldn't we?' Hermione asked him.

'I suppose, might freak them out if we start sleeping in one bed because of your hand.'

'Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse...' She sighed.

'I bet you it will though.' He smirked softly and sat there next to her.

* * *

**AHAHA! I WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THEY WERE MARRIED! **

**Just in case you are confused with the Pureblood Marriage Law:**

**1. When you become of age you are classified as a virgin again.**

**2. If you have sex with another virgin (Pureblood or not) then its like you consummating your marriage.**

**3. You're married :D**

**I hope that clears up any confusion! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Not in a very good mood. Some bitch had a car crash with my brother, he's shaken up and his mates in the back don't feel to well so I'm not very happy. **

**And I don't car if she is in hospital right now and she crashed her brand new car.**

**SHE FUCKING HIT MY BROTHER!**

**Sorry if I seem really bad right now but I use fanfiction to vent my frustration. **

**My brother being in a car crash seems a pretty good thing to vent on.**

**Apparently she ran over a stop sign.**

**Bitch.**

**On with the story now.**

**OH AND I HAVE THE THEME SONG FOR THIS STORY NOW :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU NEED ME TO EXPLAIN, THEN TELL ME, OKAY?**

**http: // www. youtube .com /wa tch ?v= _mau H_uQ ZRY**

**

* * *

  
Lost Blood**

**By: Solest**

**

* * *

**

Mrs Weasley was watching Draco and Hermione get into bed and was providing them with tactics on how to make sure they wouldn't break apart. It was incredibly awkward and Hermione felt like telling the Weasley's a thousand times she got pregnant with her enemy instead of getting into a bed with Draco Malfoy.

'Wrap your arms around her waist.' Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

'Excuse me?' Hermione said with genuine shock written all over her face.

Draco sighed. 'Do I have to?'

'Yes.' Mrs Weasley said quickly.

'May I?' Draco asked and he let his hand hover in front of her.

'Just do it. I mean its not like we're having sex again.' Hermione said. 'And I have lost my sanity...' She said mournfully.

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Mrs Weasley nodded. 'Be good.' She said happily and turned the lights of.

They lay in silence for a moment.

'Well, goodnight Granger.' Draco said and put a good centimetre or so more between her back and his chest.

'It's Malfoy now.' She said with a smirk.

Hermione was sure she heard him whisper, 'Son of a bitch...' And was glad that Ginny wanted to have Elda for the night.

_____

The morning was even more awkward than the night. Hermione woke up quite suddenly, at first she had no idea why, then she noticed that Draco was tossing and turning. He was holding her waist quite tight but somehow he still managed to twitch violently in his nightmare.

There was also the fact that their shoulders were touching, waists rubbing and legs entwined. Otherwise spooning. Though Hermione preferred the first option.

She could feel his accelerated breath on the back of her neck but couldn't twist away. Her eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed a mirror from their bedside table and used it to watch him.

His face was ashen and sweaty. He looked like he was incredibly sick but even when she kicked his nuts he didn't wake.

Something was wrong.

The weather was all wrong too. The Weasley's trees were being battered mercilessly by rain, their branches swayed and tatters of broken leaves flew aimlessly through the air.

But it was silent.

Nature was at it's most dangerous peak yet Draco's breathing was louder than the violent wind. It was as if the world was muted. But how in Merlin's name did that work? She watched as a branch crashed into the ground.

There was no sound, the softest of bumps was all she heard.

'Malfoy damnit!' Hermione yelled, but even for some reason her own voice seemed small.

She was watching him from the mirror, what on earth was going on?

Everything stopped.

The rain.

The wind.

Draco's nightmare.

Somewhere upstairs Elda screamed.

Next to Hermione Draco woke up.

Hermione dropped the mirror and it fell with a loud, shattering crash.

She was sure she hadn't imagined it, she was a realist, she knew it had happened. She was positive.

She was positive his eyes had been red for a moment.

Hermione twisted away from his arms which had loosened. He didn't look terrified, scared yes, but not terrified. Realisation dawned on his face and he let Hermione move away from him, but instead he grabbed her arm. His eyes were darting everywhere, there were a set of footsteps and the door burst open.

Ginny ran in with Elda who was making wild movements towards Hermione. She quickly grabbed her and cradled her to her chest. Mr and Mrs Weasley followed and George ran in looking incredibly alert, they all avoided the shards of the mirror easily.

'What happened?' Mr Weasley asked.

'He's coming.' Draco said.

Hermione's head turned to him.

'Who?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Voldemort.'

_____ (AN: You guys have no idea how much I wanted to make this a cliffhanger)

Everyone was gathered around the front of the Burrow.

They had to leave.

Ginny said she had also seen Elda's eyes a brilliant crimson red, for just a moment, but she knew that the girl had been possessed.

Draco had seemed incredibly confused, he himself was excellent at occumlemecy, but somehow Voldemort had still managed to possess him, to read him like a book, show him things he had hidden for so long and steal information that was supposed to be only for him. Mrs Weasley said that if Voldemort had gotten into Elda's mind, then he would have easily made it into his.

In fact everyone was positive Hermione would have been next if she hadn't woken because she was sleeping pressed up against Draco.

Kingsley was there too. He had found a disturbance and followed it. Voldemort had never been subtle and Dumbledore had told Kingsley nearly everything he knew, that and a Patronas of a doe had guided him the final length of his journey.

They were standing around a bunch of lifeless brooms.

The silence was back again and they knew they couldn't put of the flight any longer, no matter how much more dangerous it would be, putting it of would be worse.

Because of the minimal amount of actually fast brooms the Weasley's had, they all pilled into pairs and went on them.

George and Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and finally Hermione, Draco and Elda. Kingsley was going to apparate away from the Burrow as soon as he saw Death Eaters, as a diversion.

'Come one Granger, it's a broom, they don't attack.' Draco said with a smirk as Hermione was slowly lowering herself onto the broom.

'Well lucky you are not deathly afraid of heights then!' She snapped.

'Life's a bitch.' He smirked.

Hermione put Elda under her jacket and wrapped her arms quite awkwardly around Draco. 'Yes it is...'

They lifted of the ground and the fireworks began.

* * *

**WOOT! NEXT CHAPTER :D Fireworks= spells that collide making multicoloured lights that look like fireworks :D**

**By the way guys, explain this:**

**482 reads for the last chapter.**

**475 reads for the chapter before that.**

**I MEAN WHAT THE EFF!**

**Meh, Please review! Help me get to 100 reviews!**

**PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: 100 reviews. 107 actually right now :D But guys, wow, this is awesome! I tried to make this chapter longer with better (I hope) descriptions.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, but guess what, IT'S RAINING! I CAN WRITE DOUBLE TIME NOW! But seriously thank you so much for all the reviews, anonymous or not, I value every single one of them, questions, criticisms, ANYTHING! BUT NOT FLAMES :D Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest-Light-In-The-Dark**

**Yes, I changed my name. I write darkly but I like to see myself as a happy person, thus the light in the dark!**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared them.

The sheer noise of the battle that surrounded them as soon as they left the Burrows protective boundaries could have made them slip of their brooms. There were only three Death Eaters but it was a heated battle.

Red clashed with green and exploded into a multitude of sparkles that drifted before extinguishing. The smell of fire was thick in the air and the chill that surrounded them only added to the eerie feel. Ginny shouted a warning to George and he swerved the green flash.

It just missed.

There was a cry of 'Stupefy!' from Mr Weasley and one of the Death Eaters fell from his broom, he spun once, twice, thrice and was lost in the cover of clouds. There was an angry cry from the other two Death Eaters and they both fired the killing curse in opposite directions.

Hermione's eyes were tightly shut, she was mostly focusing on not screaming so loud Draco would go deaf and they would all fall.

'BEHIND YOU HERMIONE!' George yelled.

Hermione forced her eyes open and swore as she whipped her wand out. 'STUPEFY!' She screamed and closed her eyes tightly again, an angry cry from the remaining Death Eater was enough to tell her she had not missed.

'Granger?' Draco asked her, his voice was soft, but not from the wind.

'It's Malfoy!' She hissed.

'Malfoy then, when I tell you to, let go.'

There was a deep yell from behind them and a streak of silvery light flew past them.

'WHAT?'

'I'll catch you.' He said. 'Trust me. Voldemort's coming.' He was clutching his branded arm and she could hear the pain in his voice.

Hermione breathed in and heard the whooping sound of a Death Eater.

Then five.

Then ten.

The whooping was all around them. Up, forward, back, left, right but not down. The others were urging their broomsticks to go faster, but they had less weight. Hermione still had some of her fat from being pregnant, now she did have a reason to diet.

The whooping stopped. 'Don't run...' A voice hissed. 'I'll just catch you.'

Hermione wrapped one arm around Elda then with the remaining arm pushed away from the broomstick.

_____

Air doesn't feel heavy, it surrounds you and caresses you gently. That was the reason some weren't scared to fall and others were. The feeling and knowledge that you'll just keep falling then hit something is maddening. You keep waiting to hear a crack, a scream, _something_. Then you realise, you probably won't hear anything.

If your falling out of a night sky you think your dead, thats what Hermione thought. You just see black, and its endless, there is nothing comforting about the air that surrounds you when gravity is having its way with you.

Are you supposed to close your eyes? See a bright white light? A door, maybe a gate?

Maybe just black?

Maybe you'll fall forever...?

Hermione was waiting, she didn't know if everything in her mind was going slow, it certainly seemed like it. But then again she was only focusing on one pinprick of light, a far away star. But would that disappear soon?

A red and green explosion slowly filled a tiny gap through the clouds and then disappeared, along with the gap. Now just a grey-black expanse filled her view.

Elda's heart was beating incredibly fast under her jacket.

Hermione felt small in the world around her. Her thoughts were running a muck in her mind, useless spells, meaningless apologies and stupid arguments were running so fast through her mind.

Waiting is one of the most terrifying things you must ever do sometimes.

Waiting for someone to catch you was even worse. It was like the game 'Trust' that muggles played. Someone would fall back, their friend would catch them. It was like that moment when they step back to far and you think they will let you fall and you know you cant stop but you do freak out. Imagine how Hermione was feeling.

Blotches of colour illuminated the clouds and she saw a figure fly down to a house. At least someone was safe.

She felt herself falling faster.

Softness enveloped her.

She felt a smile grace her lips and she felt safe underneath the raging battle.

_____

Murriel's house was a very old fashioned house, no where near to the extent of what Umbridge's had been, but old fashioned it twas. (A.N. Couldn't resist using Twas xD) She had beautiful bookshelves with ornately carved leaves and flowers, books of all shapes and kinds, the brightest being the ones written by Rita Skeeter. She had comfy chintz chairs and heavy wooden tables. The walls had beautiful depictions of gardens and scenery, her most prized piece being one of a dragon flying over a courtyard where a couple and their child were laying in the grass laughing and smelling flowers.

A slightly out of place couch was also there.

In the corner of the room a beautiful piano stood, accompanied by a seat.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the chair shifting between staring at the couch, the Weasley's and the two Malfoy's.

Hermione was laying on the couch in a deep sleep, nobody dared to wake her up, but everyone except Draco felt she would make it. It was that stupid feeling of guilt that was making him feel so depressed. Everyone agreed with his idea and supported him, even though that just made him feel worse.

'Ouch!' George whispered. 'Can you not just heal it with a spell!' He demanded as Mrs Weasley dabbed his cheek with antiseptic.

'Do you want an infection growing under your skin!' She hissed and dabbed him once very hard.

It was late at night and so slowly Mrs Weasley hurried Ginny and George of to bed, Murriel shuffled around the room distastefully for a few moments before Mr Weasley escorted her to her room and to bed.

Elda was laying in Hermione's arms, the room was light by soft, sweet smelling candles that gave the room a toned down effect of what Trelawney's was like. Draco turned away from Hermione and opened the piano's cover and began to play the melody of the song that Hermione had sung for Elda.

He stumbled over quite a few of the notes but still managed to play the song right, he didn't know that Hermione had been feigning sleep for quite a while, hoping to hear him play.

He stumbled over another note and sighed. He put his hands in the beginning position and began again. He played the song with only several mistakes, and these Hermione only noticed because he swore angrily after each one. He began to play again, this time he played it faster and she realised it had been slowed down so that he could remember.

It was absolutely mental how he could play so quickly, the keys, but not bash them to death whilst doing so.

She watched him from the couch and smiled softly. He sighed and gently hit his head against the keys. 'You play well, you know?' Hermione said.

He jumped up. 'Son of a- don't do that.' He ran a hand through his hair and watched Hermione smirk at him.

'What happened, I remember falling and black, but nothing more.' Hermione said. She sighed and leaned her head back on her pillow, but she didn't sleep.

Draco sat down at the foot of the couch and also looked up at the ceiling. 'Well you fell, obviously, then Voldemort came, you were just in time, I'm serious, he would have killed you if you hadn't fallen. After that I went under the clouds, got soaked too mind you, and looked for you, you were halfway through the descent so I cast a spell to slow you down. It worked and I was able to catch you. Don't you remember?' He looked up at Hermione who was cradling Elda.

'I remember black, so much black, then something soft grabbed me and I blacked out... we should ask Murriel about the Pureblood Marriage thing, she probably knows all about it...'

Draco nodded and got up and made his way to the candles.

'Don't, leave them on.' Hermione whispered. He nodded.

'Night Granger.'

'Night Malfoy.'

Hermione gazed at the soft light playing across the ceiling and closed her eyes. It wasn't completely black but dark enough for her to feel weightless again. She sighed and cradled Elda even closer. Draco watched her from the doorway until her breathing was even and then left.

* * *

**Falling, shivers, I hate that feeling! I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what to write in the next chapter, but meh, I'll figure it out soon! Thank you all so much guys.**

**And remember, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Ooo! Fancy new story format, two lines instead of one. xD Ah well, on with the story.**

**

* * *

...**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest-Light-In-The-Dark**

* * *

**...**

* * *

The Weasley's woke up solemn, though Ginny seemed happy until she realised the problem.

She poured herself some coffee and smiled happily at her gloomy parents, George was no where in sight, though Hermione knew he was in the backyard, plucking grass out of the ground and sobbing. Ginny buttered herself some toast and spread some thick raspberry jam over it. Her parents left the room, Mrs Weasley with a lone tear struggling down her cheek. Ginny took a bite from her food as Hermione watched her, then she dropped the toast.

'We left Fred.' She whispered mortified.

Hermione quickly ran over to her, tears sprung to her eyes as well as Ginny's.

Hermione hugged her tightly and whispered soft words. Ginny hugged her back but continued to watch the walls with a vague, shocked expression on her face. 'Life's a bitch...' She whispered softly.

'I agree on that...' Hermione said and held onto her best friend for a few more moments before letting go. 'Don't worry, we'll find Fred, once we know everything is safe, we'll find him.' Hermione whispered softly and patted Ginny's hair.

She led her over to the couch and consoled her for a few minutes.

'I need to go talk to Malfoy, I'll be back soon.' Ginny nodded and let Hermione step away from her.

Hermione walked over to Draco who was again playing the piano, Elda was playfully bashing the keys and laughing. He smiled at her and helped make her little hands press the keys in a simple, though fluent, song. She smiled widely and stuffed one of her tiny hands in her mouth and tried to chew on it.

'Hello Malfoy.' Hermione said, leaning against the doorway and watching the pair.

He smirked. 'Malfoy.' With a small inclination of his head he said. 'Want to go ask Murriel about the marriage thing?' Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. 'I'll take Elda to Ginny...' He nodded and continued to play.

_____

'Well! What did you need from me! I haven't got all day you know!' Murriel barked at the pair sitting in front of her.

Hermione looked at Draco, he gave her a pointed look, one that meant 'I am so not talking to _her_' Hermione shook her head at his arrogance. 'We need to know about the Pureblood Marriage Law,' Hermione said, 'please.'

Murriel smirked. 'Cute couple.' She said, looking between Hermione and Draco.

Draco gave her a sceptical look that could have rivalled Voldemort's and Hermione hung her head.

'Okay, look kiddies. I only remember a few things, but I do have a book on it. For now I'll tell you what I know.

'First of all, the history of this law. A long time ago all of the major Pureblood families were marrying each other of like there was no future for them. A lot of the women were getting themselves pregnant then divorcing from their husband and claiming their money for the child. This forced a Pureblood Marriage law into effect. OI!' She yelled at Draco who was looking out the window. He quickly looked at Murriel. This made Hermione smirk.

'Now... there are a few basics of this. If one of you feels pain, the other feels it too. But there's a catch, it depends on distance. If you two are far from each other and barely give a damn, the pain is minimal. If you're close together then the spell that binds you two thinks your in love, except afraid to be seen together. And so it forces you two together through pain.

'You must remember this spell is incredibly old, created hundreds of years ago, so some of the spells effects has been lost, knowledge of them at the least. Sometimes the spell won't work properly. That's why the Ministry of Magic did what they could to disable it, obviously they failed. They were only able to limit it to two virgins having sex.' She smirked evilly at the knowledge she had aquired. 'Now if one Pureblood or more get married the Pureblood Marriage law doesn't take place.

'Now go get the damn book and research it yourself!' She yelled and hobbled out of the room.

Hermione looked at Draco. 'Great, so the only way to stop each other _bleeding_ to death is to snog on the floor daily.' He said sarcastically.

They sat in an awkward silence. 'I'm going to go find that book... maybe we can find a way to not have to... yea...' She stopped and rushed out of the room.

'Joy, she thinks I meant that.' Draco muttered.

_____

_Book of Pureblood Marriage Laws_

_By: Erina Loz Adro II_

Hermione read the title of the book and felt disgusted, why on earth did they include muggleborns in the marriage law? She flipped to the section called '_Marriages Between Those of Impurity and Purity_' and made a retching noise at the chapters title, but felt happy at the fact she could now, forever and ever, give Draco hell.

Her eyes scanned the page with deadly precision, she re-read the same sentence over and over again then nearly dropped the book.

_VIII. Marriages Between Those of Impurity and Purity_

_Sometimes a marriage shall occur between those of impure blood and pure blood, this is a rare occurrence, but does occasionally happen. In the cases where this has happen, Mr and Mrs Elmon and Mr and Mrs Drom the only to cases known to date, there has been severe research into why this has happened._

_In both cases the male and female from the pair told me that they had hated each other at first. This sparked some interest in me, and so I investigated the law further, which, as you read in the introduction, my mother created. After she showed me the meanings of the words in the spell, which I cannot disclose, but she told me that if one of purity and impurity come together it is not because of the law. But because they are soul mates. _

_Not because of the law. But because they are soul mates._

_Not because of the law. But because they are soul mates._

_Not because of the law. But because they are soul mates._

_Not because of the law. But because they are soul mates._

The sentence repeated in her head and she nearly let the book fall to the ground.

She quickly grabbed the book out of the air and jumped up quickly.

Hermione ignored Ginny's curious look and quickly ran to where Murriel was terrorising a gnome in the garden. The gnome bit Murriel's finger. 'Yeerugh!' She growled and pegged it over the garden hedge. She turned to the sound of Hermione's footsteps.

'Is there any chance at all this book is wrong, any at all?' Hermione panted.

Murriel looked up. 'None at all. The book, though it says it was written by the woman's daughter is actually herself, she didn't want people to ask her anymore questions, so she faked being her daughter.' She smirked. 'Don't like what you read then?' She cackled.

'Not really, actually.' She gave Murriel a little head bop as a thank you, but that looked like the same spasm Kreacher had given her. She walked back into the house and rubbed her temple and threw the book down and it bounced up and down on the couch. 'Eff my life...' She muttered, not even bothered that Ginny was now sneaking out with Elda to tell Draco.

* * *

**SOUL MATES! SOUL MATES! THEY ARE SOUL MATES :D Didn't expect that, did you? I must say guys, you are awesome, I literally ended up crying, not joking. 10 reviews in a day, I mean WOW! And 400+ reads of the previous chapter too, I mean, wow!**

**I have some good news for you, I think this story may have a sequel (A.N. I KNOW, OMG XD) I'm tossing a few ideas around in my mind but so far I have a particular mind set on how this story will finish and how the other will pick up. Otherwise, if not, I am already writing a new story (IT WON'T STOP ME WRITING THIS ONE, I PROMISE!) **

**It will for sure have Hermione in it, but for now, that is all I know too, night guys, I am so tired. Been writing a good few hours. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Guess who has a beta to write her romance scenes? ME! Just in case you are wondering we message each other through hotmail, just because Fanfiction is a bit too slow and because they don't want anyone to know their name. I'm sorry I can't tell you who they are but they wrote me the cutest scene this chapter! So read on my younglings! **

**

* * *

...**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest-Light-In-The-Dark**

* * *

**...**

* * *

*****One Week Later*****

Hermione Malfoy had never been a good liar.

And Draco Malfoy had always been good at reading people.

So it didn't even take him a minute to figure out that Hermione was hiding something from him. And it was most certainly something about that damn book since it had _"magically"_ gone missing. And when he asked her if he could read the book she gave him a prompt reply of 'There is nothing in it.' There was no emotion on her face but her eyes betrayed the lie very quickly by wandering everywhere other than his face.

And so that was why every night he had been scavenging the house like some retarded animal for the book. And he was pretty sure she checked daily for any disturbances with the book.

It royally annoyed him that she still managed to hold a normal conversation with the still dead inside Weasley's when he walked past, which was quite often.

In truth, Hermione felt incredibly paranoid. She had cast a spell to know whenever he was coming close to her, or the book, so that she could quickly set her guard up. It wasn't the first time she had to hide something important to her. In fact she'd say she was bonkers if she hadn't hid half of the things she did in life.

She had such a long list. Elda and Draco being her main ones. She had hidden her small crush on Ronald for a long time, and just when he began to realise _his_ feelings she had ended up married and pregnant to her enemy. That would have been incredibly awkward to explain, so she hid it and left.

Life sucked at that period of time...

'Die.' Ginny hissed as her knight moved forward and ripped George's rook's head off. 'And that,' she said petting her knight fondly on the head, 'is how a master plays.' She finished with a bright smirk.

George still wasn't the same, but he was getting better. 'Be like that then! Kill your dear brother's rooks then!' He sniffled and wiped the remaining body parts, which Ginny's knight was quite happily grinding into the ground, of the board.

Ginny joyously patted him on the head and smiled wider.

Hermione was reading another one of Murriel's books next to them and found Ginny's constant whooping to have become an annoying distraction and so she smiled at the pair and left for Murriel's large garden.

_____

Murriel's garden was divided into sections. A vegetable patch, a flower garden and a secluded area closed of with thick leaved bushes and trees, small flowers grew in between cracks in the pavement and a colony of gnomes had taken to camping outside a particularly flowery bush. If you looked really hard you could find your way in there. Hermione had found her way there accidentally once and since then kept coming back.

There was a tree branch that was conveniently shaped so she could slide herself in and read peacefully. On the next branch up, the underside had a colony of small fairies, there was another convenient place to sit. Though since she wasn't very keen of heights, she had no idea of that.

The fairies provided an excellent light for reading and she soon settled into the crook of the tree and read on, immune to the numerous rustlings all around her.

It was already dark out and so the small lights that twinkled so simply around her looked quite mystical. Hermione reminded herself to bring Elda here as she turned to her third page since being here. There was a thump of a creature landing somewhere above her but she was much to engrossed with her book to take any notice.

The tree's massive branches overshadowed the whole garden, it was hundreds of years old. The branch Hermione was sitting on was thicker than her waist and much longer than her entire length. She and Ginny could probably lie toe to toe and still the branch would be longer, and hold their weight.

She turned the page with incredible interest, not even pausing when an even larger thump, and rustle of leaves this time too, came from above her. Her eyes darted quickly across the page. Only pausing to re-read a word or two.

This time a horribly loud rustle and thump came from in front of her and she dropped her book and jumped into a feline crouch. The bright pinpricks of light scattered for a moment then lit the creature in front of her.

'Still reading, Granger?'

A thick look of shock was on her face. 'WHAT THE HELL MALFOY!' She quietly screeched, making wild movements with her arms.

She could see him smirk by the faint light. 'I like trees.' He replied with a shrug.

She pulled her astonished face away from his and settled into a more dignified position. Standing up actually. 'Well joy. Maybe next time a bit of a more subtle entry would be very nice.' She hissed. 'What the hell where you doing up here anyway?'

'Oh this and that. Thinking, observing, _searching_.' He grabbed a thinner branch above them and used it to guide him towards her.

She gulped. 'Searching, in a tree? For what!'

He stopped calmly in front of her.

'What was in that book Granger?' He asked.

'N-nothing.'

'You are horrible at lying, you know that?' He edged forward. 'So again. What was in that book?'

She could feel his warm breath on her face and his eyes watching her intently. She quickly averted her eyes to a fairy hovering to their far left, it glowed a brilliant white.

'Look at me Granger.' She felt the palm of his hand rest upon her cheek. He forced her gaze away from the bright light and, instead, onto his face. 'What was in that book?'

The light was softly reflecting of his eyes. She suddenly became quite aware of just how _close _they were.

'Granger...' He breathed.

A strand of his hair tickled her forehead and then she felt his skin come in contact with hers. His hand dropped from her cheek and she, for some stupid reason she didn't know, fumbled for it. She felt him breath in then out then in again.

'Granger...' He whispered again.

The breath that she held in spilled out and formed a small mist with his. She took in another breath.

'It said that we were meant to...'

There was a pause and she noticed him looking at their entwined hands. His empty hand trailed up her arm and paused, waiting for her reaction. When he got none other than a soft, but sharp, puff of air he continued up, until it rested in the crook of her neck.

'Malfoy...' She very softly breathed.

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. 'I have a first name.'

She felt his nose touch hers. 'Draco then.' She blew at his mouth. 'I have a name too.'

'Hermione then.' He whispered back.

They both smiled softly and their foreheads stopped touching. Instead their mouths came slightly closer. Hermione's empty hand reached up for his neck too. Their lips were almost touching, she could properly smell his mint lollies that she called "stupidly strong" that morning.

Their lips brushed ever so softly and slowly.

'OI GET OUT OF MY DAMN TREE!' Murriel yelled from underneath them.

They jumped apart and gave each other an awkward glance before quickly turning in separate directions. There was a loud rustle and she heard Draco land on the ground beneath them.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY TREE?' Murriel bellowed.

'Talking.' Draco replied smoothly.

There was some muttering on behalf of Murriel. 'Well what's wrong with you! Help the girl out of the damn tree!'

Hermione peered through a hole in the leaves. Murriel was glaring expectantly at Draco who was looking at Hermione with a sheepish and awkward look on his face. 'I'll catch you.' He mouthed.

Hermione sat down on the tree branch, she hated this part, and pushed of.

He caught her around the middle and set her down on the ground, all to aware of how close she was to him.

'Hurry up!' Murriel called from in front of them.

They quickly broke their eye contact and both took large steps away from each other.

* * *

**I TOLD YOU MY BETA IS AWESOME AT LITTLE ROMANCE SCENES! I freaked after reading that too! If you guys are wondering why they were so intimate, 'Meant to be Together'. If they get to close then something sparks. Like when he busted his lip, instead of using her wand she mopped up his cut. When she cut her finger he bandaged it, then they woke up in each others arms. Every time they are particularly close they switch of and start going all romantic. *sighs* I love my beta. Who I shall Now Nic-name 'TAB' The Awesome Beta longwise :D**

**TAB Note: Honestly Solest! I'm not that good, you did perfectly fine yourself!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: HEY GUYS! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOT! Proud of me? Couldn't have done it without little TAB-y :D**

**TAB Notes: Shut up Solest!!! Hope you like the chapter (since Solest forgot)**

**Author's Notes: Yes I did :D**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest-Light-In-The-Dark**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Ginny was still petting her knight lovingly when Aunt Murriel came in, scowling mind you, followed by Hermione and Draco, who were standing very, very far apart. Hermione had an expression on her face that Ginny had only seen once and Draco... he looked even more shocked then when his mother had died. This made Ginny suspicious, very suspicious.

Draco went over to Mrs Weasley who was bouncing Elda happily of her knee. Elda would give a little happy shriek and then wildly clap her hands. Draco sat down and Mrs Weasley gave his daughter to him then bade them goodnight.

Hermione quickly retreated to her bed, closed her eyes and tried very hard not to think of what she had just done, nearly done and would have done. She wasn't supposed to lose control of herself every single time she was close to him! That made her look like some sex crazed slut! And anyway, wasn't there some sort of rule against nearly kissing your enemy?

There should be.

Ginny snuck in and sat next to her best friends bed with graceful silence. 'So!' She said in a bright happy voice that made Hermione jump. 'Why do you have the same look on your face as the one you had after you kissed Krum?'

Hermione gave Ginny an exasperated look.

'You didn't!' She hissed. Hermione buried her face in her hands. 'You did!' Ginny breathed.

Hermione looked up. 'Kissing is the act of two people sharing saliva. We did not do that.'

'Did you give him head!?' Ginny yelled accusingly.

Hermione smashed her hand over Ginny's mouth to silence her screaming laugh. 'No. I happened to NOT give him head!' She hissed and let go of Ginny's mouth.

'Fine. But then what did happen?' Ginny sat closer to Hermione and smiled widely.

Hermione sighed. 'I don't know... every time we are alone together we just do something really stupid.'

'Like?' Ginny said with a smirk.

'Well, when he opened the cut on his lip I went motherly, sort of, and used a cloth. Then the night Elda couldn't sleep I patted his shoulder,' Ginny gave her a sceptical look, 'then he bandaged my hand, then we woke up... you don't need to know that.' Ginny smiled widely. 'And this time we nearly kissed in a tree.'

'So you two spooned?' Ginny said smiling very widely.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Ginny stood up. 'Well I am of to bed to contemplate how to get you two together.'

Hermione groaned at her best friend, she didn't even bother undressing and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

_____

_'I have a first name.' He whispered and his lip twitched upwards._

_His nose very softly rubbed against hers. 'Draco then.' She whispered back smiling, then blew on his face. 'I have a name too.' She cheekily whispered._

_He smiled a little wider. 'Hermione then...'_

_They smiled together. She saw him smile wider and his forehead lose contact with hers. Her right hand placed itself on his neck, just like his._

_Their lips brushed softly and she could feel him still smiling._

_Hermione waited for Murriel's loud cry but it didn't come. Instead the kiss broke and he smiled widely at her._

_______

She woke up.

Draco was already awake and she was very, _very _thankful about that. She shouldn't have enjoyed that half as much as she did. But Merlin, what she would do to keep reliving that dream over and over again. She slid her feet out of bed and stretched widely, why was life so complicated? Couldn't she just have not kissed him? She sighed and stood up.

She shuffled over to the window, everybody was outside enjoying themselves. Fred was tickling Ginny who was laughing so hard no sound was coming out. Elda was trying to catch a butterfly but since she still couldn't walk, or crawl as a matter of fact, she cringed and gave up, much to the amusement of Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley was looking at what could only be described as the battery from her watch, which she had taken out because it didn't work anymore. Murriel was watching them all, scowling as usual, but every now and then she went back to her book, another one of Rita's.

She looked harder but Draco wasn't there.

She shrugged it of and grabbed her pack which she had brought from the journey with Harry and Ron. She tipped the bag on its end and its contents spilled out. A galleon rolled on its edge and she snatched it up quickly. Checking its serial code she identified it as one of her genius fake galleons and quickly put it aside so that she could carry it with her everywhere.

A few pieces of parchment lay on the floor, creased and torn. She unfolded the one closest to her and found the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. She sighed and tore the page in half, she had had enough of that stupid myth. Even if it was real. It was stupid! She unfolded the next piece of paper, this one was thicker, like cardboard. She instantly recognised it as her copy of Harry riding on his broomstick as a baby.

She loved that picture.

Her hand drifted over different articles on the ground and she chose her favourites. Those she liked the most she would always have with her. A smile played across her lips and she packed her jeans pockets with her most needed possessions, the rest she put back in her bag. She fingered some of her more stupid things, a bow from Ronald, a picture of Harry, Ron and her standing in the Hogwarts grounds smiling and laughing and a ring. Truthfully, she had no idea where that ring was from but had a feeling it would have some place in her future, so she slid it on her rude finger and admired how it sparkled in the light, then laughed at how much of a material girl she seemed like.

She finally stood up and stretched herself again quickly before heading over to her small pile of clothes, she hadn't been bothered with packing her clothes into the tiny antique wardrobe Murriel had provided them with, and picked out a simple plain t-shirt and jeans. Her pockets bulged slightly under the strain of all her new trinkets.

She pulled her hair up into what could only be called a horribly messy bun and cast a critical eye over herself. Honestly, she had no idea what so many guys saw in her. Viktor had always said she had a 'Very nice face' in that cute little accent of his. But being a girl, she went through hundreds of possibilities about what he could have meant by that. She didn't get what he meant. Her face was average, sure she had no freckles, or acne and she only had a few tiny pimples during puberty, but that was it.

In the end she decided that he probably did just mean that she had a nice face.

Then there was McLaggen. Merlin knew what was going through that boys head. They never really talked, not in a language she understood at least. She found herself tuning out of every Quidditch conversation he began and found that the skill was incredibly useful. Not that she would ever use it in class or anything.

And then there was Ronald... he was one of the most confusing of the bunch. It was sweet how he always used to stumble over his words when he was about to call her pretty, or how he would blush furiously when she smiled at him, or how he'd chuckle nervously before complementing her...

It would be a whole lot sweeter though if he realised she had liked him since 3rd year. She had dropped so many subtle and sometimes not so subtle hints that she had even felt like a slut sometimes. Ginny had laughed so hard when Hermione told her about how she was feeling sometimes.

Hermione sighed audibly.

Draco... she had no idea what was going on there... There was just so much happening in so little time. Just a few hours ago she had been pressed up in between him and a tree trunk. And she held his hand, Merlin knew what possessed her to hold his hand, sure, holding hands was normal enough. But fumbling for it!

She shook her head in the mirror and walked into Murriel's kitchen, still thinking about the events from yesterday.

_'I have a first name.' _That line kept running through her head.

She could only imagine how awkward it would be if he knew what she had dreamt and nearly choked on her spit.

She grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and quickly examined it, checking for any brown spots. After deciding it was good enough she grabbed a tub of yogurt from the counter top, which was magically enchanted to stay cool, and ripped her banana into small chunks and threw it into a bowl then began to spoon out the yogurt.

She smiled sadly to herself, she always used to watch mum do this for her, oddly enough it did taste quite nice.

She spooned in another blob of yogurt and yawned.

A simple, 'Hello Granger.' Came from behind her and she jumped, just managing to bang her knee against the counter. 'Shit Granger!' He half yelled, half spoke as he clutched his own knee.

She groaned as a thin trickle of blood made its way down her knee, she looked at the counter and noticed she had banged herself quite hard against a metal door handle. 'Get your ass over here Malfoy, you made me jump, you pay the price.' She hissed.

He hopped over to where she had sat herself on the counter. 'I swear, we get into more stupid situations each day.' She heard him say.

He grabbed a dishtowel and pressed it against the cut that had taken their life to a new level of hell. He pulled his wand out and tapped her knee, the cut knitted together and so did his. He looked up and noticed that yet again Hermione was looking anywhere other than his face and thought of the near kiss last night and felt even more awkward holding her leg.

He quickly let her leg go and stood up.

Hermione hopped of the counter with a confused expression on her face. 'Uh, thank you Malfoy?' She said softly.

He gave her an awkward look. 'Yea... I think everyone is outside.'

Hermione nodded and watched him leave while eating her food and sighed. She cleaned the kitchen and then left for the group as well.

_____

'Where's Malfoy and Elda?' Hermione asked when she finally reached the group of Weasley's playing in the grass.

Ginny had two bright red spots on her cheek and was gasping for breath as she chased after George. 'He. Went. Garden. Show. Elda.' She panted heavily and continued the chase.

Hermione smiled and walked towards the tree where she thought they would be.

Once she got there she quickly clambered up the tree in the most dignified manner she could, and failed a large percentage of the time, but soon was up on the first branch. 'Malfoy!' She called and huffed when her only reply was a loud thudding somewhere above her and a babies happy squeal.

'YOU BE BLOODY CAREFUL WITH HER OR I WILL HURT YOU!' She yelled as there was another thump,

'Relax Granger.' He said and landed in front of her.

She scowled at him and Elda reached out happily for her. She grabbed her daughter and sat down. Draco followed en suite.

'What on earth are you carrying in your pocket?' He said pointing at the large bump in her jeans.

She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a few items. She put a galleon, a few pictures, a bow and her battery-less watch on the bark in front of Elda. Draco, who had sat down by now, looked at her perplexed.

'They're all special to me in one way or another Malfoy.' She said with a smirk.

He picked up one of the folded pieces of paper and scowled at the trio standing there laughing. 'This is so gay.' She heard him whisper as he folded it back up, carefully making small tears in the side Ron and Harry were.

She shook her head at that.

She placed the watch on Elda's thin little wrist and she smiled and laughed while Draco still examined the trinkets, the one in his hand being the golden fake galleon. She saw him examine it and his brow line furrow together.

'Granger, is it just me or is this coin getting hotter?'

'That's my fake galleon.' She whispered.

They both swore angrily.

* * *

**Author's Notes: CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**Just for you guys who don't know what the function of a fake galleon is:**

**A fake galleon is this brilliant idea that Hermione had so that they could make the D.A (Dumbledore's Army) meetings without having to singularly tell everyone. Basically Harry would just change the serial code on his galleon to the date and time they would meet, then everyone else's would all change to the same date and time Harry had on his. **

**When this happened the coin would heat up so the coins owner would notice.**

**Now you know why Draco and Hermione were so distressed. I mean this meant that they were preparing to fight *MASSIVE HINT HINT THERE* and needed help.**

**DON'T YOU LOVE MY CLIFFHANGERS XD**

**TAB Notes: She only sent me about half this chapter. I sent her so many emails demanding the rest. Just to have to demand the next chapter -.- This girl I swear.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: EEK! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT GUYS XD I've just had WAY to many assignments! I hope the next few chapters make it up to you :D**

**TAB Notes: She lost it a few days ago, I swear, started sending me the story paragraph by paragraph!**

**Author's Notes Again: Heh xD See why she's so awesome xD**

**TAB Notes: -.-'**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest-Light-In-The-Dark**

* * *

**...**

* * *

The Weasleys red hair was bobbing everywhere, a loud panicked chatter could be heard, as well as loud bangs from people hitting Murriel's stupid, though priceless, artifacts and tripping over marvellously. They were all shouting and yelling confused words that jumbled together into nothingness. Mr Weasley trod on Murriel's foot and she gave out a loud hissing noise, which was actually a string of colourful language. Mr Weasley gave her an apologetic look and then tripped over her table leg, just managing to catch himself on Draco's shoulders.

Murriel calmed herself, resisting the urge to throttle them. 'WILL YOU STOP!' Murriel bellowed angrily and hobbled over to her table which Mr Weasley had so recently tripped over.

She pulled herself up on the table with incredible strength, and speed, and everyone silenced, except Hermione and Draco, who were already silent. 'WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!' She bellowed again. 'Now, we need a plan. AND DON'T START UP AGAIN!'

Everyone gave each other different looks. Some of confusion (Ginny and Fred), some of love (Mr and Mrs Weasley) and some incredibly awkward (Draco and Hermione).

'There's a cave near Hogsmeade that we could apparate into.' Hermione began softly, seeing everyone watching her she blushed heavily and gave a nervous cough. 'We used to go visit Sirius there...' She explained. 'There's a small clearing around the cave but then the clearing is surrounded by a few trees, it's the perfect cover.' She smiled softly.

Everyone gave her idea approving looks and nodded in her direction.

George cleared his throat and quickly everyone turned to him. 'You can't apparate into Hogsmeade, there's some sort of charm on the area that alerts the Death Eaters as soon as you enter its boundaries.'

Mrs Weasley gave him a pointed, angry look. 'And how would _you _know this?' She seethed.

George blushed and smiled for the first time in weeks. 'If I tell you I won't live to tell the tale.'

Mrs Weasley snarled angrily and Draco stood between the two. 'This isn't really the time, you do know that?' After they cast each other shy looks they settled. He smirked proudly. 'If the Death Eaters are planning an attack on Hogwarts then I doubt they will be focusing on Hogsmeade. Which does give us an upper hand, which right now, is the only thing we need... problem is how do we get into Hogwarts?' He looked at everyone in turn.

'Through Hogs Head.' Ginny said softly, only Fred and Hermione noticed her speaking. 'You can get in through Hogs Head.' She repeated even louder.

Mrs Weasley had an exasperated look on her face and muttered 'Is everyone in my family becoming a prankster now!'

Ginny smiled at her mother and continued. 'There's a portrait you can go through, I can't really explain it... it's some type of complicated magic, Hermione could probably figure it out,' she smiled at Hermione, 'but we can get in there for sure.'

Everyone nodded quickly.

'WELL MOVE YOUR ASSES!' Murriel bellowed from above them and everyone quickly jumped into action.

Hermione quickly ran up to Murriel. 'Take care of Elda... please... and if this war... if it takes us away from this world... take care of her, please.' Hermione begged with tear filled eyes.

Murriel gave her the most caring expression she had ever seen on the woman's face, though still a little sour and nodded softly.

Hermione tore out of the room and ran into the room were Elda was sleeping peacefully, totally oblivious the danger that was pressing in on all of them. She very gently picked her daughter up and held her to her breast, 'I love you, I love you so much. And I know I shouldn't do this, but trust me... It's the right thing.' She said softly.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. 'Come on Malfoy.' She heard Draco say and she placed Elda back down, gentle as ever.

Draco watched her, her face was shining with wet tears and as she ran out of the room hiding as much of her tear stained face from him as she could. He gave his daughter a quick peck on the forehead. 'Fuck my life...' He whispered softly and ran after Hermione.

_____

'Grab my arm. We are going to apparate on the count of 1...' Hermione was standing there with everyone clutching on to her. '2...' They sucked in deep breaths. '3!'

The world spun around them and a tight uncomfortable feeling banded itself around their bodies, squeezing out their air and making their eyes and ears pop.

They all gasped as their bodies crashed into the ground with a large crack but quickly raised themselves of the dirt with incredible speed, Hermione in a feline crouching position. Everyone quickly checked their wands, and as soon as they made sure they weren't snapped, in two they ran.

Small barbed plants lashed at their faces, hands, feet and arms as they ran through the small forest and into Hogsmeade. A deep mist had settled over the once humble village, curtains hung limp with decay, battered by frequent rains and hail, candle lights flickered in the strong wind and died.

Ginny took the lead. 'Come quickly!' She hissed and sidestepped forward.

They ran down a beaten path, ignoring the multitude of red stains that seeped into the earth around them. Hermione shuddered.

They slowed in front of a decrepit old building, the only one with a light still trying to battle of the onslaught of the elements. After a quick knock there was a lengthy pause, dominated only by their quick, rapid breathing. After a moment the door creaked open and a harsh, 'Quick! Get in!' ushered them in.

Aberforth gazed at them with his piercing blue eyes. Hermione knew why Harry had continued to suggest he had seen Dumbledore's eye in the mirror.

'Who else would it bloody be!' Aberforth muttered. 'What do you want? Potter and his mate came through here not long ago, I'm guessin' you're here to join him?' Aberforth watched their shocked expressions carefully. 'Aye, you are.'

A strangled whisper came from Hermione. 'Ron was here?'

Aberforth nodded. 'You're gunna be that Granger girl that left 'em?' Hermione paled considerably and a tear ran down her cheek. 'And may I ask what the ruddy hell is he doin' 'ere!' He yelled pointing to Draco.

'He's with us.' Mr Weasley firmly stated.

Aberforth nodded. 'Fine, but if he does something stupid.' He made a quick movement with his hand over his own throat. 'I'll show you how to get into the castle.'

He left them in his upstairs room with Ginny as their guide. Everyone was climbing through the portrait hole.

Hermione was half way in when a familiar, 'Granger!' came from behind her.

Ginny paused and Hermione motioned for her to keep going.

'Quickly Malfoy! We have to go.' She said urgently and turned to leave.

He quickly grabbed her hand. She gave him an annoyed and desperate look.

'I'd rather hold your hand then have both of us bleed to death from a Death Eater's spell.' He said in a dark tone and walked ahead of her, tugging her hand and leading her through the winding passage way Ginny had just disappeared into.

_____

There was a cough in the room, a loud and pronounced cough because of the silence, but not one of the Weasley's made any recognition that Hermione and Draco were lagging behind, or that they had even seen them.

Harry had left only a moment ago with an originally swaying Luna who had been humming a soft song under her breath.

After they left Ronald cast his family members a few cautious glances.

"i- I need to go to the bathroom.' He mumbled in an embarrassed tone and quickly ran out of the room, only pausing to cast a simple invisibility spell to hide himself.

Everyone waited a moment to hear the door click.

There was a small pause after it finally did where all the Weasley's looked at each other.

'I could have sworn they were behind me!' Ginny exclaimed as her mother cast her an incredulous look.

Cho and Percy shot each other confused looks, Lee just started patiently waiting for an answer.

Neville spoke up. 'Who?' He asked in a bold voice.

Mr and Mrs Weasley turned to explain to them but then the portrait hole clicked open, Arianna was giving them small nods, telling them it was a friend, not foe.

Hermione stumbled into the room with panting, her hand wrapped around a paler one.

There was a loud intake of breath as Draco stepped into the room.

Neville quickly acted, pulling his wand out and pointing it at the blonde's slightly confused face.

Neville tried to say something but his expression told them exactly what he thought of Draco... and Hermione for associating with him.

Hermione's mouth parted in a small plea for him to not fire but instead stood between the two boys, Draco having taken his wand out too (in a defensive stance though).

Percy also had his wand out, Cho was still fumbling in her own pocket, Lee was staring at the Weasley's for a reasonable explanation, a few others had followed Percy's and Lee's example.

'He's with us.' Said through gritted teeth. 'He's with us.' She repeated in a more dangerous tone.

Neville lowered his wand and looked at the rest of the Weasleys (the ones who had come as a group) and said, 'Is he?'

They all nodded and everyone else in the room lowered their wands, though still looked cautious. They cast each other suspicious glances. Draco stowed his wand away but Hermione still refused to move from in front of him, knowing that it was going to be the only he would have protection from any of the others spells.

'Where did Potter go?' Draco spoke up and everyone looked at him, some suspicious glances doubled in strength, others resided.

'Ravenclaw Tower, Hermione can take you.' Ginny said smiling. 'Here,' she added, throwing a thin fabric at them, 'it's a low grade invisibility cloak, should get you through the guard.'

Hermione smiled gratefully and threw the cloak over them, Draco was only half covered through. 'Malfoy. Ass. Here. Now.' She hissed and he rolled his eyes and joined her under the cloak.

They crept around a few giggling figures and left the Room of Requirement into the no longer happy atmosphere that was Hogwarts Castle.

_____

A faint sound of footsteps, loud voices, magic being cast and shuffling about reached Draco and Hermione's ears. Though the moment it had they turned into the corridor where the noise was coming from and Hermione tore from under the cloak, successfully also showing part of Draco, and ran toward one source of the noise.

'Harry!' She yelled and wrapped her arms around a shocked Harry Potter, messy haired as ever.

Harry's arms hung limply around his sides for only a moment but then wrapped them around Hermione's shaking shoulders. 'Never leave again Hermione, I've missed you so much.'

Harry quickly broke away from Hermione and shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. Hermione turned to see what he was pointing at, again, Draco.

'Don't!' Hermione yelled and quickly pulled Draco's wand out of Harry's hands (A.N. Remember? Harry captures Draco's wand and Draco is left with his mothers.). 'He's with me, I'll explain everything Harry, I promise, just not now, trust me... he's with us.'

Harry grunted. 'Well then Malfoy.' Harry smirked. 'No hard feelings about your wand?'

* * *

**Author Notes: I had to put a little joke there! And sorry if this chapter is a little (fine, probably a lot) rushed. It's because the next chapter is...**

**Well *evil smirk*...**

**Deciding on how it plays out (so far its going very darkly) it may be the last chapter which means sequel! Or it'll just be everyone dying (I HIGHLY doubt that xD)**

**So yes :D Look out for the next chapter!**

**TAB Notes: I've read some of the next chapter already. The cliffhanger she puts in it will make you rip your hair out, I swear!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: *Screams* LAST CHAPTER GUYS :D Thank you for all your support, yes there will be a sequel :D Lucky TAB, already got to read some of it :D I can tell you right now: The next story (so the sequel) I will try my hardest to make better!**

**TAB Notes: By the way guys, since Solest forgets everything, we are both going to take a break from updating. Why? So that we can write (she write, me edit) a couple of chapters in advance, just to stay ahead of the demand.**

**Author's Notes: I don't forget everything -.-' xD**

**TAB Notes: A-huh.**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA-READER GUYS! I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH MY GRAMMER (BECAUSE EVEN I KNOW IT'S ATROCIOUS), IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA-READ FOR ME THEN FILL ME IN ON THE PROCESS AND MAYBE WE CAN SORT SOME THINGS OUT :D**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Lost Blood**

**By: Solest-Light-In-The-Dark**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Bright lights, screams and casualties flew through the air around them (A.N. YES THE CASUALTIES TOO XD), the battle had begun, not long after meeting Harry, Voldemort's voice filled the castle, dripping with fake remorse for the lose of magical blood. The loud whistling winds that Professor Flitwick had conjured could be heard raging outside along with enormous cries of battling giants. Shock waves from their feet shook the castle and the occupants at times had to run for cover as one of them fell and crushed a tower, or a corridor. Their blood fell like rain and the despairing students only felt more inclined to give up.

Hermione and Draco had broken away from Harry as soon as they saw Ronald. Hermione not wanting to see her old lover, or have him see her holding Draco's hand and Draco not wanting him to see both of them. At. All.

Their was a scream as a Death Eaters spell hit a student. They fell to the ground. The child's family and their friends screamed in anguish. Hermione tried to block the sound out as much as she could, but she couldn't... and apparently neither could anyone around them... only the Death Eaters seemed immune to the pain they were so cruelly inflicting.

The child's brother gave a scream of anguish and ran forward to the Death Eater, leaving his wand forgotten on the ground, and tackled the man to the ground, only a second later a flash of bright light came from another Death Eaters wand and the boy was eternally still. His mother ran to his side and cried out, only to meet the same fate.

Hermione gave out a yelp of anguish that was cut short by Draco's hand covering her mouth, they were both still under the cloak, stealthily casting spells at other Death Eaters. Though no spells reached them, Draco's face constantly contorted in pain as both their arms burned in pain. At first she had been momentarily confused by this, then remembered the dark, black mark that had been so cruelly and forcefully branded into his pale arm.

The worst was he suffered punishment for it every moment of every day.

The battle sped on.

Hermione whispered a spell and saved one of the Patils lives, she screamed a thank you then ran of to help in another fight.

The battle dragged on and on... time seemed to go so slowly... In one moment, that all changed.

The sickening lurch of realisation came to Hermione, she knew exactly whose voice she was hearing.

'You have fought, valiantly too. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery... oh yes. But you have sustained heavy losses. If you do not wield, you will all die. One by one. I do not wish for this to happen, for every drop of magical blood spilt is a loss, oh yes, such a pity.' A cold, snake-like voice said. Sarcasm dripped like blood oozing from a gaping wound from his lying words.

'Lord Voldemort is merciful. I shall command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose your dead with dignity, mourn those to be mourned, heal your injured.

'I speak now, directly to you, Harry Potter. You have allowed your friends to die before your eyes, for you, rather than face myself. I shall give you one hour. One hour I shall wait in the Forbidden Forest. But if you do not come, I shall enter the fray myself and punish every man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.' (A.N. J.K Rowling wrote that so well that I had to use it too, I twisted it of course, but most, if not all, of the credit goes towards her) The voice stopped and the castle was thrown into turmoil.

This time Draco yelled out. 'Oh that bastard, knowing Potter he'll fucking do it!'

Confused students looked around the room but quickly ran of, expecting some ghost.

Hermione threw the cloak of. 'Come on, this cloak is pretty useless right now.'

There was no one in the corridor with them, the injured had already been carried out by everyone. Only bloodstains littered the floor.

Ahead of them there was a scream. 'No! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE!' An anguished scream followed.

There was silence, only punctuated by the girls loud cries.

Hermione lost it first. She sat down on the ground and put her face in her hands. 'This shouldn't be happening,' she whispered, 'all this war. It's genocide on Voldemort's part.' She said as Draco's shadow fell over her.

First she saw his shadow, then his hands and then, finally, his arms picking her up. A small look of confusion flitted across her face as he picked her up gently. For that moment she looked confused, incredibly confused, then he wrapped his arms around her. His arms were warm. She could feel his marked arm occasionally twitch, as if in pain, but she knew he was ignoring it, so she didn't stop him for that reason.

Her breathing became more even regular and slow, but that made her feel paranoid. Here she was in an abandoned corridor hugging the man who was supposed to be her largest enemy! But instead of hexing him into oblivion she was welcoming the contact. A tear rolled down her cheek, great, she was also vulnerable too. Everything felt so real, not forced... maybe it wasn't the marriage law... she stopped thinking and her arms raised themselves inch by inch until she wrapped them around his back and buried her face into his shoulder.

They stood there, unmoving. Every few moments one of them would tighten their grip on the other. The occasional people who meandered through the corridor they were in either didn't care or this was happening everywhere, couples embracing, sharing what could be their last moments...

'I'm sorry Granger.' Draco finally whispered. 'This war, I was one of the dumb asses who caused it...'

She gave a dying sob. 'I have a name you know...?' She whispered and heard, and felt, him chuckle.

Their embrace stopped as he gently pulled away from her.

''Mione then.' He breathed and smirked.

'Oh piss of.' She hissed jokingly at him.

She reached for his hand, out of instinct really, but found the one she was reaching for was already gone. It was trailing up her arm in an all to familiar pattern that she had dreamt of so many times. It stopped at the crook of her neck, just as it had before.

Time no longer seemed to move.

She could feel his lose strands of hair tickling her forehead and his warm breath on her face.

His other hand, which she had finally managed to grab, let go of hers and placed itself incredibly softly on her blushing cheeks.

'So...' Hermione trailed of in an awkward fashion.

He half smiled, half smirked and kissed her sweetly.

It wasn't one of those deep kisses that everyone says they have, those that you see on pornos, no... it was soft and gentle... Whatever that meant. It just felt right.

How long they stood there she didn't know, it was probably seconds, though it felt like eternity. The kiss stopped and they held hands. Their foreheads touching, hands wrapped around each other and eyes closed in bliss.

But bliss never seemed to last...

A loud victorious war cry filled the air followed by a cold, inhumane voice. Suddenly Hermione was very scared as to what she would hear.

'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

'The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents and children, brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'

A loud silence filled the castle. It couldn't be... Harry... no... Harry wouldn't... would he?

She could hear Draco cursing quietly next to her. He believed Harry was dead. They always hated each other so much, how could he even believe Harry was dead? It was absurd. Any moment now she would hear Voldemort cursing Harry for not being dead and the clashing of spells. But that sound didn't come. Her footsteps quickened, why wasn't Harry fighting back? Did he wipe everyone out with one spell?

Draco was still holding her hand, but now he also was squeezing it softly, as if to wake her from a dream. Her power walk turned into a small jog and he joined in the run. They were some of the first there.

McGonagall had beaten them and the crowd behind them. There was a terrible wailing noise, for a moment everyone was confused as they couldn't see what was making that noise, then they saw McGonagall and knew it was her... knew Harry was dead. The miracle that was Harry Potter was dead, gone, morte aeterna (eternally dead)...

The truth hit Hermione hard and she literally stopped in her tracks, Draco had been expecting this and he stopped as well. She screamed Harry's name, only faintly aware of hundreds doing the same around her. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her violently shaking shoulders. 'Potter you fucking dumb ass.' She heard him say, but didn't care. He was a fucking dumb ass! How could he listen to Voldemort! The bastard would just kill everyone else!

Her knees buckled and Draco caught her again.

She had hidden her face in his chest but he was watching the scene unfold before him with a stony face. He couldn't hear what Voldemort was saying due to the screaming, yelling and loud crying, but he could see the mans, if thats what he was, lips moving.

He could see the man smiling cruelly as he set fire to Neville and the Sorting Hat.

He could see Neville pulling Godric Gryffindors sword out of the hat and slashing at Nagini.

And he saw Harry get up and stealthily pull an invisibility cloak over himself. _That bastard..._ Draco thought sourly.

'HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY!' Draco heard Hagrid yell and the castle was thrown into turmoil.

Hermione looked up but they were already being pushed away from the scene.

'Hermione,' Draco whispered in her ear. She looked up, her face covered in tears. "Potter's alive, I saw him move, but don't make a scene, everyone will notice.'

Her face lit up and she nodded.

Everyone was flooding through the doorways and it was impossible to not get caught in the crowd. They stumbled into the Great Hall were Voldemort and his Death Eaters were already clearing away those ready to fight.

Hermione felt a surge of anger, she nearly screamed. Bellatrix Lestrange was gleefully shooting snide remarks at the girls she was battling. Ginny being one of them.

'Come on Malfoy,' Hermione hissed. 'I've got a bitch to kill.' She finished of and pushed her way through the crowd.

He had a slightly amused and bemused expression on his face as she dragged him to the centre of the battle.

There were suddenly three major battles in the Great Hall. Voldemort and members of the Order. Hermione and a few others behind her were battling Bellatrix. Draco was behind her, still holding her hand.

'Hello Father!' He said in a loud, sarcastic voice while flicking his wand to stop a spell midair. 'Lovely to see you again!' He gave a mock bow that forced Hermione down with him, they both dodged spells from the ones they were duelling.

'Oh sweet little Granger, you and Draco always did know how to make some noise!' Bellatrix yelled gleefully, her voice full of madness. Hermione cringed. 'I mean really, rape, that was SUCH a good idea on my part! And see here, now you've made Draco turn on us, you've been a naughty girl haven't you?' She cackled. 'I loved watching his memories, your screams.'

Hermione screamed out of anger and pushed one of the youngsters who was trying to fight Bellatrix away. 'You bitch!' She screeched and side stepped marvellously to avoid being hit by one of the Unforgivables coming from Bellatrix's wand. 'AWAY!' Hermione yelled at the girl who she had pushed away, she had tried to rejoin the battle but jumped away at Hermione's loud yell.

'SO HOW'S THE BABY!' Bellatrix screamed, smirking heavily. Her features looked distorted, waxy, no longer human.

Bellatrix threw her head back in a laugh. Hermione flicked a spell straight into Bellatrix's chest, her laugh stopped and she fell spread eagled to the floor and landed with a crash.

She heard Voldemort's yell, but it was abruptly cut short as Harry began to fight against him too. There was a loud collective scream out of happiness.

Hermione let out a whooping cheer and was not the only one.

She smiled and turned to Draco, a large group of students had encircled his father and it was safe to assume the man was dead or immobilised, they hugged each other for a moment. Hermione was on her tip-toes, whispering in his ear. 'Well are you going to kiss me or not?!' She demanded.

She felt him smile against her cheek and quickly pulled an innocent face as she pulled into his view. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. The few students that found it safe to come forward and watch Harry fight awwed collectively.

A few paces away a Death Eater shook into a standing position, it was a Lestrange. He raised his wand and the spell streaked through a gap in the ground and hit Hermione square in the back.

She fell limp in Draco's arms just as their lips touched and as Harry won against Voldemort.

Everyone in the Great Hall was torn between going to Harry or going to help a shocked, angry Draco and Hermione. A thin line of blood trickled down her open mouth. Draco had half laid her on the ground and half kept her in his arms.

Her arm fell loosely to the ground with a soft thud. He was frantically searching for a pulse, either it was so feeble that he couldn't feel it, or it wasn't there.

He looked up and saw Harry standing there, blood and gore smeared all over his face. He fell to his knees next to Hermione's and tried to help him find a pulse. A crowd gathered around them and Ginny screamed.

'You bastard!' Yelled the boy who saw the Lestrange cast the spell and punched him in the face. The Lestrange collapsed into the ground, blinking the blood out of his eyes, but it was too late, everyone was around him. Now he was sentenced to die.

'Move it Malfoy!' Came an angry voice and Draco was buffeted away from Hermione's side, instead Ron knelt their with a steely face.

Draco was half inclined to kick his head in but decided against violence, Hermione would disapprove, and come to think of it, Elda probably would too.

Two pairs of strong arms wrapped themselves around his and hoisted him up. 'Thank you.' He said and tried to go back to help Hermione, but the men's arms didn't budge, instead they dragged him back.

'Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for suspected Death Eater activities. You will have a trial and then probably be taken to Azkaban.' Said a heavily english accented voice.

'Wait no!' He yelled but he was already out of the Great Hall.

'I CAN FEEL A PULSE!' A female voice screamed, it was Ginny.

Draco tried to fight the arms around his. 'Wait! No! I know how to save her! I know what the spell is!' He yelled at the guards and anyone who was watching him being dragged out.

One of the men taking him snorted at his comment. There was a rush of air and a fist connected with his head. He let out a gasp of air and everything swirled into a milky gray and then a never ending mass of black. His head rolled to the side and he was silently still.

**THE END! THE END! THE END! **

**YES THERE IS A SEQUEL, DON'T WORRY!**

**

* * *

**

**TAB Notes: Told you you would rip your hair out!**

**Author's Notes: How much am I pissing you of with that cliffhanger xD I'm so sorry. I'd scream too xD I'm going to take a short break from updating just to get a couple of chapters down pact :D But really, I have to admit, this chapter was so EASY to write xD And it's the longest too :D**

**I am expecting a lot of reviews guys, okay :D Just because this one was so easy to write (in the sense of the plot) but so hard to write what I had to. If that makes any sense at all xDDDD**

**TAB Notes: She worked hard on this one, come on! Lots of reviews, I'm not one to usually beg!**


	15. Chapter 15

**YES!**

**THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED UP :P**

**IT IS CALLED 'Consciously Dead' **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**AND MY NEW BETA**

**GOSH I LOVE MY BETAS XDDD**


End file.
